Delicate Issues
by Aerias-A-Writer
Summary: REPOSTED! After a stressful and abusive summer, Harry is off to Hogwarts for his sixth year. And teen receives strange amount of attention and a gift on his first day back. How will it affect him? And who can he turn to in his time of need? SLASH (SSHP)
1. Prologue

AN: Sorry, this is all being reposted because it got kicked off. I guess I forgot to change the rating when I put it on here. I posted it on AdultFanFiction first so. . .

Title: Delicate Issues

Author: AeriasAWriter

Warnings: Violence, cursing, implied rape, underage sex, slash, AU (Sirius is alive)

Rating: R

Couples: SS/HP, RW/HG, SB/RL

Summary: After a stressful and abusive summer, Harry is now off to Hogwarts for his sixth year. And the boy-who-lived receives a record amount of attention and a strange gift on his first day back. How will all of these things affect him? And who will he be able to turn to in his time of need?

AN: I finally got the time to read all five of the Harry Potter books. (I'm not allowed to read them.) (sweatdrop) But I finished the first three books in about ten hours altogether, if even that, and the fourth & fifth books in a couple of days. I thought the books were pretty good. (chuckles) I decided that my favorite character was Snape and favorite couple was a Snarry pairing. Go figure.

Feedback: Please and thank you. I need the support.

Prologue

Dear Journal,

Lily gave birth today to the most beautiful baby boy I've ever seen in my life. I'm afraid she had to talk me into naming him Harry James Potter. Not that I really mind so much. I just teased her about it to get a rise out of her. But in all reality, I just couldn't deny her after listening to her scream for more than six hours and I was so shocked at some of the things she called me. (Who knew that my dear sweet Lily could possibly curse like a sailor!)

Sirius and Remus were both there with us to welcome our son into the world. And after the medi-witch cleaned him up; I laughed, having spotted the thick black hair that topped him, but Lily only smiled when he opened his green eyes to look up at her so adoringly. Suddenly behind us, Remus hit Sirius with a delicate blush crossing his face when Padfoot asked if they could try for children. Lily giggled of course and I smiled supportingly.

All in all it was a terrific day and it only got better when the medi-witch finally gave me Harry. I held him in my arms as I looked down at him in awe. He was so tiny, helpless, and utterly beautiful. I knew then with a tightening around my chest that I already loved this small vulnerable being that was so dependant on me and Lily now. It was an amazing feeling.

Lily had then chuckled and held her arms out for our son. I stepped closer and gently handed him over to my dearest love. I gently kissed my wife and together we looked down at Harry as she began to bottle feed him. Padfoot and Moony just smiled at each other, watching us, and moving closer together until Sirius finally pulled up a chair and Remus sat in his lap.

That's when Peter came in. He apologized for being late, saying he had been detained, and shook my hand heartily. The two that had been sitting, stood to also welcome him. Remus smiled softly, as was his way, and Sirius clapped him on the back before bringing him closer to Lily and Harry. I grinned like an idiot as he freely admired my son, then kissed Lily gently on the cheek in congratulations.

She had smiled softly up at the youngest of our group. Wormtail nodded swiftly and stepped back to speak with Sirius quietly. I turned back to Lily and chatted quietly with her about Harry. I have to admit that I was mostly doing the talking and my beloved was the one with the indulgent smiles.

Sirius interrupted long enough for him, Remus, and Peter say that it was getting later. I looked up and was stunned to see that it was almost eight. I chuckled and bid them all good night. Lily waved to them as they left, Harry softly hiccupped in her arms in response. I stayed there with them until another medi-witch chased me out saying that I could take Lily and Harry home in the morning.

And I can't wait to bring them both home.

James Potter, July 31, 1980


	2. Chapter I

AN:Please R/R! 

Chapter I

"Wake up, boy! You've chores to do!"

Harry awoke early in the morning to the shrill voice of his aunt outside the closed door of his bedroom. He groaned as he realized that it was the start of yet another miserable day in the Dursley's 'normal' household. He slipped out of the comfort of his bed and dressed in the too large hand-me-downs that had once belonged to his slightly older cousin Dudley, who was a lot more than slightly bigger than him.

He reached for his glasses on the bedside table and slid them onto his face with a resigned sigh. Then he trudged out of his room and down the stairs to the kitchen before Vernon could come looking for him. Not something that he wanted to happen again. He exhaled softly and pushed that thought from his head.

After all, no use thinking of the past. It's too depressing, Harry thought.

He really was amazed at how life here continued as it did, but he knew that after he left this time it would never return to this. In some ways it was a relief to know this, but in others he knew this life was probably preferable to the life of chaos and danger he would have after he left in two days.

Harry shook his head and stepped into the kitchen to see his aunt Petunia standing beside the stove cracking eggs into a large frying pan. His uncle Vernon was sitting at the kitchen table with his newspaper open to the sports section.

"Mind the food, boy," the horse-faced, bony woman ordered. She then took a pitcher of orange juice to the kitchen table to set before his uncle Vernon. The huge man partially closed the morning paper to grab a piece of toast and began to read the front page just as Dudley waddled into the room to sit at his usual chair beside his father.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," Harry said softly, unheard by anyone.

His skinny aunt turned to fawn over his whale-sized cousin while Harry finished making the scrambled eggs. His stomach rumbled and his mouth watered at the smell of the food. But he knew that he wasn't going to get to eat until tomorrow. Vernon had decided to withhold meals for a week after he had overslept fifteen minutes when his aunt had told him to get up one morning.

He sighed in disgust at the way Dudley was slobbly digging into the muffins and jam, stuffing his face without a single concern for any others around him. Harry looked down at his feet then other to his cousin's plate. The amount of food on it was more than Harry was ever allowed to eat even if he wasn't being punished.

Dudley smirked at Harry when he caught him staring and turned to his mother.

"Mum can I have some eggs to go with my toast?"

"Of course my little Duddlikins," She cooed, then sniffed in Harry's direction. The young wizard knew better than to ignore the summoning and he almost ran to the small table with the pan. He went to scrape a portion onto Dudley's plate when the overlarge cousin of his put a large foot behind him, efficiently tripping him when he turned back around. Eggs went flying into the air and hit Vernon and Petunia in the face as Harry himself face planted on the no longer clean kitchen floor. The pan was still clutched in his hand.

"BOY!" Vernon went purple in the face as he wiped off the oily eggs and glared down at the raven-haired wizardling in absolute rage.

"Yes, U-uncle Ver-rnon?" Harry shook in fear as he slowly backed away, his back hitting the counter. Petunia watched it silently, pale but nuetral. Dudley winced and looked away, feeling a tiny bit of guilt.

The older man picked up Harry quite easily and carried the boy over to the basement door. He pushed it open roughly, practically pushing the boy down the stairs into the sound-proofed basement. The raven-haired wizard closed his eyes tightly as older man then threw him to the floor, skinning his hands. Harry struggled not to whimper in fear and got to his feet, but was unable to look up at the fat man towering over him.

His uncle returned up the stairs to lock the basement door before turning to look down at the sixteen year old with a venomous growl. Harry knew that even though he had one nothing wrong that he was going to get punished. It was not the first time and he doubted that it would be the last. He was not looking forward to what was about to happen.

"Get me the whip, freak." Vernon voice was silent but Harry ran to do what he was told. It would only be worse if he didn't obey quickly. He picked it up carefully disgusted by the blood that stained it. His blood. He abruptly turned and hurried to hand it to his enraged uncle. The older man ripped it out of the smaller boy's hands and roughly pushed the teen against the cold, cement brick wall. Harry shivered at his uncle's hissing voice. "Take it all off. Now."

Harry began to pull off his too large clothing and felt horribly exposed as the bigger man pressed him against the wall once more. Harry shivered, waiting for the whip to fall like it always did. Then he felt it, the whip lashing out across his flesh. It was all a familiar pain as his skin tore open and his back oozed crimson streaks of blood. He whimpered, biting down on his lip hard as he struggled to not make any noise. The next lash crisscrossing the first and he failed like always. Harry screamed in agony. And it continued, lash after painful lash, until finally Harry slipped into unconsciousness.

OMOMO

Green eyes opened to the morning rays of the sun shining brightly through the window and into the room to lighten the veiw. Harry shuddered within his blanket before turning away from the brilliant light shining into his room with a heavy heart and sore body. He ached from head to toe.

I had spent all of yesterday in the basement. How did I get here? No, don't think about it. Any of it. It's all to fresh and painful. He. . . No! Ignore it. Bury it deep and never look there again.

The boy-who-lived reached for his glasses at last and slowly sat up in a way that didn't let his back touch anything. Groaning, he felt his abused muscles stretch after being still for so long. It was a torment to look down at his naked body covered in it's many cuts and bruises. He sighed and leaned forward to rest his belly against the fluffed up pillows. At least he knew that no one would bother him until it was time to go.

"Accio wand," he said softly, holding out his hand. Once again glad that he had spelled his wand to not give away that it was being used over the summer. He hastily used a healing spell that he learned during this past school year and was surprised to feel almost all the pain fade away. Harry shot to his feet and strode quickly to the mirror to see that the bruises were still there, but the cuts were gone as if they never existed. Even his back that had been laced with lashs from his uncle's whip no longer hurt as they had only moments before.

But. . . that was a low level healing spell. . .it shouldn't have healed that much. . . I think. . . Harry sighed and backed away from the small mirror to sit back down on his bed. Maybe the damage wasn't as bad as I had thought. . . But I felt the pain. I know it so well. . . So what really happened?

The sixteen year old boy exhaled noisily and laid back down on the bed. He was sore, tired, and so confused that it felt as if his head was going to start spinning. Harry decided that it would probably be best if he slept some more so he got off his bed to pull up the loose floorboard. He slowly reached in to pick up a small stoppered vial and gently pulled back to replace the flooring. If his aunt or uncle heard him awake it might not be such a good thing.

The raven-haired teen again got into bed and unstopped the vial to down its contents in a single flowing move. It was a restoritive with a mild sleeping draught in it. Harry smiled softly down at the now empty glass vial. It was his very own creation. A chuckle passed his lips suddenly, quietly.

Just think. . . If only Snape knew how good I actually was at potions. . . He'd probably have a heartattack in shock. . .

The green-eyed boy smiled self-mockingly before he put down the vial, and pulled his pillow closer. The fresh scent of newly laundered sheets tickled his nose as he sombered. Tomorrow he would be on his way back to Hogwarts for his sixth year and he briefly wondered why he couldn't gather more enthusiasm about it. Harry only gave a mental shrug as he let himself be pulled back into the icy blackness of unconsciousness.

TBC. . .

There may be a possible rewrite for the first couple of chapters but not right now.


	3. Chapter II

AN: Well, here's the next chapter. And as always I ask everyone to R/R. 

Chapter II

Harry groaned as he felt a hand pulling at him gently. A familiar voice quietly telling him to wake up. He shivered but forced himself to sit up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looked up into the pale face of his Aunt Petunia with curious eyes. She backed up a step and motioned for him to get out of the car.

"Come, Harry. We're here."

Harry nodded, picking up Hedwig's cage from the seat beside him. Getting out he saw that his cousin had already pulled over a cart and had started to load his things on it. The green-eyed boy cocked his head in surprise. He felt as if he wanted to say something but he just couldn't bring himself to break the uneasy silence as he set the cage on top of his luggage. His skinny aunt motioned for Dudley to follow them and escorted Harry into the busy train station. The wizardling insisted on pushing the his own luggage, looking around at the semi-familiar station.

As the trio weaved their path between the other people around them, Harry was reflecting on what he would be doing now. He hoped that this year he could just be as normal as possible, but a slight sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach told him that this wasn't to be so.

Because after all, I'm just a freak, he thought scoldingly. I'll only ever be a freak. Worth nothing and a criminal waste of space and time, just like Uncle Vernon always said.

At the thought of his uncle, Harry shivered. His Uncle Vernon had been far too injured to come along with them to the train station this year, his leg, a couple of ribs, and his nose were all broken. Petunia hadn't said anything when he had asked her what had happened to his over-large relation. And it hadn't come back up.

"Harry, oh come here lad! It's so good to see you again." The slim teen smiled as he was enveloped into the fleshy arms of a certain red-headed witch. He returned the embrace tightly much to Mrs. Weasley's delight and his Aunt Petunia's surprise. Dudley only took a stumbling step back as more red-heads appeared around Harry along with a rather pretty brunette girl.

"Harry! How have you been mate?" Ron smiled down at him, his arm slung casually around Hermione's slim shoulders. The brunette smiled brightly at Harry and slipped away from Ron to also give him a warm hug.

"I. . .um-" Harry paled and shook his head. Harry glanced around, just then noticing that his Aunt Petunia and Dudley had left him already. "Well, I guess it was the same as any summer with my family."

Ginny stepped forward to embrace Harry warmly, "Aww, that's too bad. Next summer maybe you'll get to come and stay with us the whole time."

Harry chuckled, "I'd sure like to."

"Yes, Harry, maybe you will. After I finished my homework and reading all our textbooks for this year, Ron and I started to research that protection spell Dumbledore did on your Aunt's. I may be able to find an equally strong one to cast at the Burrow next summer." Ron smiled down at Hermione as she spoke.

"Yeah, mate. Then you won't ever have to go back to those awful muggles." Ron broke out into a broad grin and Hermione just rolled her eyes. Harry smiled softly at their good intentions. Arthur and Molly Weasley suddenly started shooing them towards the magical platform, in a hurry to make sure that they caught the train.

"Well, I certainly hope you find something." Then he added softly to himself. "I'm not sure if I can ever bring myself to go back there again."

The red-haired witch watched as all four teens loaded their trunks in the baggage car and then got onto the train. All the while calling out last minute things that she thought needed to be said. Along with a couple of reminders so they didn't forget things. "Oh, and Harry dear! Your supplies are with Ron's at the bottom of his trunk. Ron! Remember to write me when you get there. And if I hear anything about you not being a complete gentleman towards Hermione. . ." she left the threat hanging in the air. Ron gulped, "Ginny be a dear and make so Ronald remembers to stay out of fights this year."

Harry felt the corner of his mouth lift slightly at that. Last year Ron had gotten into no fewer than sixteen fights, had almost been permanently banned from Quidditch, and almost been expelled from Hogwarts altogether. Hermione had finally had to start sneaking mild sedatives into his drinks at the end of last year. Ron still didn't know that.

The four Gryffindors found an empty cabin and went into sit, waiting for the train to leave the station. Harry excluded himself from their discussion and stared out the window, thinking. Ginny seemed to be the only one of the other three to notice how quiet Harry was during the trip, withdrawing into himself to think about something that obviously bothered him if the look on his face was any indication. The fifth year Gryffindor continued her conversation with Ron and Hermione, all the while watching the boy-who-lived.

About halfway to Hogsmeade the door of the small cabin slid open. The three talking, paused and looked up to see a slim figure with silver-white blonde hair and steely gray eyes. A confident smirk slid onto the teen's pale lips as he took in the contents of the small room.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Dumbledore's Golden Boy, the Mudblood and not one, but two Weasels!" Draco Malfoy smirked haughtly down at the quartet within. Ron got to his feet with Hermione right behind him, trying to make him sit back down. "Now, Weasel. Settle down. Wouldn't want Mommy to be angry, now would we?"

"Sod off Malfoy!" Ginny was now helping to hold Ron back even as Draco was smirking at him snidely.

"Oh, yes. I shall go and run off to do anything and everything that you tell me to do." Draco rolled his eyes and crossed his arms before leaning against the door frame. "Come now, Weasley. Even as dense as you are surely you can see that the idea of a Malfoy ever doing something the a Weasel said to do is ridiculous."

Hermione sighed and drew back to pull her wand out. Her eyes sparked in concentration as she stunned Ron and had Ginny help her place him back on the bench. Draco burst out laughing. Ginny silently raged at him, but knew better than to say anything. The blond boy turned to start in on Harry then paused with wide eyes.

"Is little Potty trying to ignore me?" Draco cooed much to the girls' disgust.

"Go away, Malfoy. Before I start testing out all the new curses I learned over the summer." Hermione hissed. Ginny stood beside her with a frown. Both of their wands were trained on his chest. He wasn't looking at them though, but behind them.

Harry slowly turned to look Draco in the eyes, his face unusually blank, emotionless and his eyes hollow, empty. Draco self-consciously took a step back, shivering as Harry seemed to stare straight through him. Draco's face hardened into a mask and drew himself up, every inch the untouchable Malfoy heir. The dark-haired wizardling didn't acknowledge anyone or anything before he then turned back around to gaze out the window again.

"Bloody gits," Draco muttered as he quietly withdrew from the cabin and closed the door to leave two very stunned girls looking at the door. Neither of them having seen the haunted look of Harry's dead green eyes.

TBC. . .


	4. Chapter III

AN: Another chapter down! I would have gotten it up yesterday but I had to go to chruch. I'll be posting as often as I can. Sorry, no Snape yet. tears up But soon, I swear it!

Chapter III

Harry forced himself to smile as he slowly walked up the steps onto the front hall of Hogwarts. Ron, Neville, and Ginny beside him talking excitedly about this next year. Hermione having ran off as soon as the carriages had stopped. Neville was once again carrying a plant under his arm and Ginny was cooing over the brilliant red blossoms. They headed for the Great Hall and the boy-who-lived slowly strode behind them.

"Harry! Harry, wait!"

Harry turned to watch Hermione running towards him. He silently waited for her to reach him, watching the movement of her body with slight disgust. She held onto his arm as she gasped for breath. He waited patiently for her to speak, resisting the urge to throw her arm off of him.

"Sorry, Harry," Hermione smiled gently.

"It's okay, 'Mione. What was it that you wanted to say to me?" Harry cocked his head curiously.

"Headmaster Dumbledore wants to speak with you in his office before the Sorting. Go on now, shoo," she made vague motions with her hands. "I'll make sure that we save you a place. See you at the Welcoming Feast."

Harry just shook his head and turned to walk down the opposite corridor than the one that the brunette witch took. As he walked he gazed at the paintings and statues, marveling on how familiar this particular route had become over the past few years. He heaved a sigh when he reached the two gargoyles sat guarding the hidden stairway. He thought for a moment.

"Lemon drops," the dark-haired teen was rewarded with the sound of the spiral staircase opening up. He quickly got onto the top step and rode it up to the door of the Headmaster's massive office. He opened the door without knocking, knowing that Dumbledore alreay knew he was there, and strode straight to the desk. Fawkes trilled a greeting before sweeping down majestically to land on his shoulder.

"Ah, Harry my boy," Dumbledore smiled, bright eyes twinkling as always. "I see you've already greeted Fawkes. Well, there's someone else here I'm sure you would be happy to greet."

"Huh?" Harry looked up at the old wizard confused. Suddenly he was knocked to the ground by a big black furry creature trying desperately to lick his face. Harry burst into laughter and threw his arms around the large dog with the first genuine smile since the last school year.

"Sirius! It's you!" Harry stood back and watched at the large dog suddenly changed into a tall man with long black hair and large dark eyes filled with humor, his face not nearly as gaunt looking at it had once been. He stepped forward to hug Harry tightly.

"Of course it's me," Sirius said happily. "It's so good to see you again, Harry."

"I reassure you that I return the notion," Harry replied quickly. Dumbledore smiled at the two and presently left his office with a muttered comment about readying for the feast.

"I missed you after you left back to you aunt and uncle's house. Remus wanted to come with me to see you too, but he had some work for the Order to do this week. I'll probably bring him by as soon as he's finished."

Harry nodded as Sirius sat in one of the chairs in front of Dumbledore's large redwood desk. The dark-haired wizardling sat too.

"That'll be nice. I look forward to it. I so wished that I had gotten to stay with you two during the summer instead of going back to the Dursleys'. Oh, Padfoot, have you been cleared of charges yet? I know that they caught Peter, but I didn't get a chance to hear about his trial."

"Yes, well, he finally told the truth and named a few names. He was trying to get protection from Voldemort. All charges against me were finally dropped and now I'm a free man. There are those that think I really am a death eater, but I never pay them any mind." Harry nodded, then noticed a gleam out the corner of his eye, it was on Sirius's left hand.

Harry got up and, as sudden as if he were snatching the golden snitch, he caught Sirius's wrist. The older wizard was momentarily startled, Harry studied the golden ring with interest. He looked up at Sirius with a arched eyebrow in surprise. Padfoot blushed and ducked his head, but a small smile still played over his lips. Harry grinned back.

"Who finally proposed? You or him?"

Sirius laughed heartily, "Me. Though we decided that the ceremony wasn't going to be until this summer. When your sixth year is over and you come to stay with us."

The boy-who-lived blinked large green eyes owlishly before smiling even broader.

"That sounds good." Sirius smiled again, stood, and held out a hand to Harry.

"What?"

"Come over here. I have a present for you." Sirius led Harry over to a large travel bag, digging in it to find Harry's gift.

"But Sirius, I don't need a present everytime you see me. You didn't have to get me anything." Harry leaned against the wall with a frown. The brunette wizard sighed, continuing to search anyway.

"I didn't buy this and you should have it. Moony agrees with me. He found it when he was digging through your father's things for some papers. It's in excellant condition. James placed it in an enchanted box designed to keep it safe from almost any kind of damage," Sirius clicked his tongue as he pulled out a small hand-sized silver wrapped box. He hurriedly enlarge it.

Harry looked at the box then up at Sirius, "Here it is. Go on, Harry, open it."

The sixteen year old wizard hesitantly took ahold of the offering and smiled. He tore off the silver wrapping paper and looked down at an old leather bound book with crisp pages. A coat of arms was imprinted in the cover, a stag in a meadow. Harry gently traced the symbol of his lineage, ignoring the urge to giggle as a light tingling sensation swept through his body. The boy's green eyes glanced up to meet the darker eyes of his godfather.

"What is it?"

Sirius cleared his throat, "_That_ was James's journal. He was always writing in the blasted thing, night and day."

Harry felt his throat close and he tightened his grip on the old tome on his lap. Sirius smiled as he retreated into his thoughts, the teen not even noticing as he stroked the leather lovingy.

"You know he once told me that it was a family heirloom in which the Potters' had passed down knowledge and wisdom for generations. . . He got it from his father in his sixth year too."

Harry smiled, hardly noticing the tears streaming down his face when he gently set the book down and ran to throw his arms around Sirius's neck. Sirius returned the embrace, "Thank you, so very much. I-I. . . "

Sirius chuckled, "I know, yes, yes. . . Now isn't there a certain feast that needs attending? Come on. I'll be here the whole of the week. We can continue talking later."

The boy-who-lived nodded, wiping away his tears of joy as he picked up the old tome, "Of course, Padfoot. Let's go before we are late."

Together the two exited the Headmaster's office and made their way to the Great Hall. Entering just as the first years were led in by Professor McGonagall. Harry smirk at Sirius as they parted company, and the Sorting began.

TBC. . .


	5. Chapter IV

AN: Snape! Snape! He's here! (does little dance) Yay! And sorry this chapter took so long. I was really busy with my website (which still isn't finished) and a lot of other things. Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long to write. R/R! 

Chapter IV

TWO WEEKS LATER

Snape stood from his desk and began to circle the room, checking his sixth years' potions with an experienced eye. It was a class of Gryffindors and Slytherins. Usually his most disruptive class combination.

"Well done, Mr. Malfoy," Draco smirked up at him, Snape answered with only a vague nod of approval. A sudden movement on the other side of the room caught his eye as Harry Potter stood and took the rest of the rosemary stems back to the supplys on his desk. Pausing to gather a bit of shredded minks' tongue as well.

A hand went up in the back of the classroom, a Slytherin girl. He sighed before walking back to her and taking his eyes off of the boy-who-lived.

Harry, meanwhile, slid into his seat beside Ron and frowned at the bubbling cauldron in which their nasty greenish-yellow potion was boiling. The red-headed wizard quietly reached for the minks' tongue that Harry had gotten, adding it to the bizarre looking mix carefully. Hermione looked over and shook her head with a sigh. Neville was the only one to break the silence with a slight yelp when Professor Snape leaned over to check his and Hermione's light blue potion.

"Well, it seems Ms. Granger that you have kept Longbottom from blotching up another potion," he said nastily, sneering down at the trembling teen boy. He then rasied an eyebrow when he spotted the noxious mess that Harry was stirring. "And what pray tell is this disgusting excuse for a potion, Mr. Potter?"

Harry sighed not responding. Ron sat quietly fuming at their potion being singled out when just moments ago a couple of Slytherins in the back of the classroom had set their potion on fire.

"No answer, Mr. Potter? Mr. Weasley, do you know want you two did wrong?"

Ron flushed and shook his head as Snape again fixed a sneer on his face. Harry gazed down at his shoes, letting the potion intructions go through his head for the thousandth time. He knew exactly where he and Ron had messed up.

"I thought not. How sad that you both lack the intelligence to realize that niether of you has any possiblity of becoming Aurors. I mourn for the future of our world if either of you gain any kind of influence. And I can only wonder why you signed up for advanced potions at all."

Ron was now shaking with his anger and Harry felt the burning rage within him flood forth, overpowering his subconscious fear. The dark-haired boy leapt to his feet, trembling. Snape took a step back in surprise, but managed to keep his face twisted in its mask of hatred and contempt.

"SHUT UP! JUST BE QUIET YOU GREASY OLD GIT! I KNOW WHAT WENT WRONG! I DID IT! I PUT IN TWICE AS MANY BEETLE WINGS THAN WHAT THE POTION CALLED FOR! RON DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!" Harry yelled suddenly, snatching up a pinch of grounded centipede legs as he screamed at his professor. He tossed it into the cauldron, stirred it twice clockwise and thrust it into Snape's arms without warning. "THERE! HAPPY? YOU VICIOUS PRAT!"

Harry turned to stalk off out of the class room. Everyone staring after him in shock as Snape set the warm cauldron down with a quick glance down at the contents. Hermione touched Ron's shoulder and lifted an eyebrow at her boyfriend. The red-haired wizard only shrugged in confusion, still not daring to break the strained silence of the classroom.

"Malfoy, Granger, watch the class momentarily," Snape called as he hurriedly left to search for Harry, his robes billowing behind him as he went.

"Well, it seems that Potter has a screw or two loose, doesn't he?" Malfoy tittered uncomfortably. Hermionie stepped to Ron's and Harry's abandoned cauldron to look into it. She gasped audibly.

"What is it Hermione?" Neville asked behind her. The classmates all looked over at the bushy haired brunette, she picked up the forgotten potion and turned to them.

"I don't get it. . . I've never read anything about it. . . I mean I've read all of the textbooks already. . . None of them said anything. . . " Ron and Neville exchanged a look and Draco scoffed at the muttering girl, but still leaned forward in curiosity.

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about 'Mione?" Ron stepped closer and looked down at the potion.

"He fixed it. The potion's alright again. But he used grounded centipede legs," Hermione continued to mutter. Draco rolled his eyes, took a step forward, and grabbed the wooden ladle. The sixth years crowded forward as Draco lifted the ladle and poured the clear, light blue liquid back into the cauldron.

"Bloody Hell!" Draco glared down at the potion, "Professor Snape never said anything about centipede legs counteracting beetle wings. Where in Merlin's name did Potter learn that?"

No one answered as they began to murmur about what would come to be the talk of the school for many days to come. The day when Potter had bested the top potion students in the school.

OMOMO

Snape hurried down the dungeon halls with sharp strides, hoping to head Harry off before he left the dungeons. The boy had caught him off guard with his sudden outburst and suddenly revealed potions' knowledge. And it angered him so to know that the famous boy-who-lived had showed him up in his own class.

"That bloody little show boating prat," Snape growled under his breath as he took another left and waited. Not even two moments later, Harry slowly walked by his hiding place with a worried look on his face. Snape stepped out and grabbed the back of Harry's robe. With a abrupt jerk, the boy came back to hit the wall of a small alcove with wide eyes.

"Aagg-" Snape covered the teenage boy's mouth with another growl. Green eyes widened in fright as they looked up at Snape, the boy's body going limp. The professor felt the boy stop fighting him and let him go. Harry's knees buckled and he slid down the wall.

"I'll be taking twenty points for that little display of yours and you'll be doing three detentions. Got that Potter?" Snape said quietly, his voice silk over steel as he narrowed his eyes at the limp boy. Harry didn't respond as tears streamed down his face, intent on gazing down at the cracks in the floor. "I am talking to you, Mr. Potter. Have you got that?"

Harry nodded slowly. Not looking up as Snape sneered, drew away, and swept back in the firection of his classroom. Snape ignored the fact that the boy-who-lived didn't make a move to get up. He just sat that staring into space, tears staining his face in the dimly lit hallway.

TBC. . .


	6. Chapter V

AN: Another chapter down! I hope this is up to standards. Enjoy reading and review when finished please! 

Chapter V

Harry cried silently within the alcove in the dungeons. The bell having rung only seconds ago, his classmates were coming down the hall almost at a run. He stayed quiet and hidden in the shadows. All he could do was watch them pass, hot tears still streaking down his face and his eyes hollow. Hermione and Ron one of the last one to hurry past with his bag of books to the exit from the dreary dungeons.

Only Draco walked slowly down the long corridor. He walked right up to a painting that Harry hadn't noticed before on the opposite wall. It was the portrait of a tall, dashing young man with white blond hair to his shoulders and sliver-gray eyes that sparkled in pleasure at seeing Draco.

"Morning, Draco," the painting smirked the infamous Malfoy smirk, "Any idea of what got Snape in a rage at the young Potter lad?"

"Morning, Lucious(1), and yes I do have some notion as to why my godfather was so angry. The real question here, however, is how do you know? Are those Gryffindork idiots already spreading it about the school?" Draco asked, an eyebrow raised. Lucious sat back in the chair behind him and crossed his legs with an elegant move.

"Oh, no," Lucious said with a snide chuckle, "I saw Professor Snape and the boy talking. Heard every single scandilizing word said too. Though I must say it been quite a few years since the last time I've seen any Snape that angry. Not since this one's great grandfather was here as a seventh year."

Draco laughed and placed his books on the small hall table beside the large portrait. He smiled, "Heard every word? Well let's have it then."

"Of course, Draco," Lucious's deep chuckle rang out again. Harry felt a shiver run down his spine, his once warm tears growing cold on his face. "Well, now, I was here. Of course I was sitting idly, as nothing interesting was happening anywhere else, when I saw Snape coming down the other corridor there behind you. He was angry, well furious was more like it. I remember laughing at him, but he didn't pay me any mind. He stopped there and waited.

"Well there got me curious and I turned to see as far down this hall as I could when I begun to hear soft shuffling steps being taken. I watched Potter come down the hall until he started to walk past where Snape was waiting, a thoughtful worried look on his face. That was when Snape swooped out of the shadows, grabbed the back of his robes and pulled him into the alcove. I heard the boy go to scream but it cut off.

"Snape no doubt delt with him," Lucious laughed, "I personally would have let the bugger scream. But anyways, then I hear a thump like when the boy fell back and slid to the ground. Snape said, 'I'll be taking twenty points for that little display of yours and you'll be doing three detentions. Got that Potter?' I must say I was waiting for some reply any at all, but then all I heard was 'I am talking to you, Mr. Potter. Have you got that?' I am sure the wretch must have nodded then, becuase the next thing I know Snape is pulling away and stalking back down the same hall that he had come from."

Draco cocked his head, "Did you see Potter after that?"

"But of course! The little half-blood just sat there, tears running down his face. Though I must admit that he is one of those rare people who can cry and still look rather delicous," the blond in the painting smirked.

"Potter was in tears?" Draco's eyes widened in surprise. "Surely my godfather wasn't enough to make Potter cry! He's such a stupid Gryffindor, he couldn't possibly been afraid."

Lucious laughed again, "Maybe, or maybe not. Why don't we ask him? Hey, Potter! Come on out here and tell us why you were so afraid when Snape grabbed you?"

"What! He's still here! Why didn't you tell me?" The teenage Malfoy glared up at his ancestor.

"You didn't ask. He's there in that second alcove, Draco. Bring him closer." Draco stalked over to where Harry now found himself frozen and proceeded to drag the younger boy out. The boy-who-lived refused to look up at Draco, his green eyes a little brighter than usual as he watched the stone floor. Lucious smiled down at the trembling fame of the teenage boy, "Well? Speak up, boy."

Harry winced at what the painting had called him and tried to break free of Draco's firm grip. The blond tightened his hold in surprise and arched an eyebrow elegantly, "What's the matter, Potter? Scared that Dumbledore will find out that his perfect little golden boy has stooped so low as to eavesdrop on people's private conversations?"

Harry struggled harder and Draco moved to pin the boy against the wall with his body. The black-haired wizard began to panic, his heart beating faster as flashes of his memory came to him. Pain. . . touches. . . blood. . . panting. . . and screams. Harry gasped, "Draco, let me go!"

The boy-who-lived sobbed as he thrust out as hard as he could at the blond without thinking. Draco stumbled backwards, shocked at the other wizard's reaction as he watched the teen take off running. Lucious just tittered happily at the scene.

The echos of laughter followed Harry as he escaped the dungeons, ran through the corridors past surprised students and professors, and out into the open field behind the school where no one ever went. Dashing like mad across the open ground, he soon found himself deep within the Forbidden Forest. And he kept running, only slowing to stop when he stumbled into a strange clearing with a single oak in the middle.

He fell to his knees at the base of the tall majestic tree, holding himself up by holding onto a large gnarled root that jutted out from the earth. He laid his forehead on the root and gasped trying to catch his breath, watching his tears land on the root only to disappear as if sucked deep into the very tree itself. He shook his head free of those 'silly' notions and sat up to look around, then turned to look up at the sky. He was stunned to see that the sun was high overhead when it should have been close to setting.

"What is this place?" he murmured.

A place where few are chosen to come and from which even fewer choose to return.

Harry nearly jumped from his skin and glanced around, looking around for someone, anyone. Only the tree stood near, it's ancient bark somehow comforting and soothing.

"Who is there?" he called out, demandingly.

The real question is how did you come upon this place, youngling. Never has one of your kind below the age of one hundred and twenty five stood where you now stand.

The boy's tear filled green-eyes widened, "What?"

Why have you sought me out?

"B-but I didn't I don't even know who you are!" He got to his feet and touched the tree trunk, his hand warmed by some known heat source within the tree itself. He leaned against it, enjoying the warmth on the cool day.

They are searching for you, young one. Do you wish to return?

"Yes, but-" Harry felt himself slip into a familiar dark abyss, unable to even utter another word to the hidden stranger in the beautiful clearing.

OMOMO

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione leaned over the boy with concern etched over her face. The boy-who-lived slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes. Ron knelt beside Harry and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I'm fine," Harry stated flatly, looking down and fighting to keep from throw himself away from his best friend. "What time is it now?"

Hermione and Ron shared a look over Harry's head before the brunette witch answered, "It's seven fourty-five in the morning."

"Oh, really?" Harry said softly looking down at his hands, "That's not bad. Thirty minutes until DADA right? Tuesday morning. . . er, yeah, that's it."

"Um, Harry. It's not seven fourty-five Tuesday morning." Hermione jiggled her bag nervously.

"What? But you just said that it-"

Hermione shook her head and Ron picked up his bookbag, "No, what I said was that it was seven fourty-five. . . Harry it's Thursday morning. You were missing for over fourty-eight hours. Then Madam Hooch found you just outside of the Forbidden Forest in the back field."

Harry just trembled, "But it said-. . . It was only moments. . . I didn't even know. . ."

Ron froze, "It? What was it, Harry?"

The red-head's voice brought Harry back to reality and he frowned, "Am I in trouble?"

TBC. . .

(1)This is an ancestor of Draco's but not his father, Lucius. It is meant to be spelled that way.


	7. Chapter VI

AN: Sorry, it's late, and because it was I made it longer than other chapters. I got in trouble and my parents' divorce was finalized and a load of shit in general happened. I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner. R/R! 

Chapter VI

Hermione bit her lip, "Well, I'm not going to say no. When Dumbledore found out that you were missing he placed all the students in the Great hall under lock and key, then he had all of the teachers out looking for you and more than a few of members of the Order. Sirius and Remus got here as soon as possible and joined the search. The whole school knew about it, Harry."

"Damn it all to bloody hell! This time it really wasn't my fault!"

Green eyes flashed in slight anger, but it quickly died when he looked over at his worried friends.

"Harry where have you been these last couple of days? You caused such a stir! Everyone was sure that you had been captured by Death Eaters somehow!" Ron blurted out, worry making the words sharp. The sixteen year old in the bed just shook his head.

"I don't know where I was." Harry said much to their surprise, huffed and threw himself back on the bed, "Where am I? And why aren't I in the infirmary?"

Ron grimaced and Hermione looked away. The dark-haired teen glared at the two. Hermione finally sighed, "The simple version?"

Harry nodded.

Hermione inhaled a deep breath, "Well, yesterday evening, a couple of seventh year Slytherins and a seventh year Ravenclaw that suddenly stood up, walked to the doors of the Hall, and demanded to be let out. Madam Hooch, whom was guarding the students at that moment, refused. And the three seventh years pulled their wands and stunned her.

"That of course got everyone's attention. Most of the seventh and sixth years got up and hexed them badly. Ron, myself, and Dean ushered the younger years out of the way. But they did not get the Ravenclaw before he used this advanced dark arts spell, one that I personally have never heard of. It touched eight students and spread to five others before the Head Girl and the Head Boy stupefied him.

"It was then discovered that all three boys held the Dark Mark on the inside of their left arms near the elbow. And as for the thirteen students the Ravenclaw had hit along with the three the other two had cursed. . . well, Madam Pomfrey needed all of her extra space. So, when you were found just a little over an hour ago, they brought you here. It's a room just down the hall from the imfirmary in case you needed something."

The green-eyed wizard looked at the brunette witch in utter shock. Ron shuffled his feet, uncertain of what to say, and Hermione only frowned slightly. Harry forced himself to put on a neutral face as he thought.

"I need to talk to Dumbledore. Most likely with Sirius and Remus too." Harry swung his feet off the bed and proceeded to stand. Hermione stepped forward.

"Harry Potter! Get back in that bed now. Madam Pomfrey demanded that you be kept in this bed until she had a chance to look you over for anything suspcious. It was the only way we even got to come in here was to make sure you didn't get up," the girl scolded her friend.

"Fine, 'Mione. But I need to talk to Dumbledore now!" Harry looked up at the girl with pleading eyes. She sighed and turned to her boyfriend.

"Ron, could you please go and tell Madam Pomfrey that Harry has woken up?" Ron nodded and hurried out of the room. Hermione turned back to the boy-who-lived with a sigh. "After Ron tells her that you're up, she'll probably fetch the Headmaster. And Sirius and Remus will most assuredly race here as sure as they know. Though Remus did say something about an assignment that they couldn't get out of."

Harry nodded and laid back against the high headboard of the bed, thinking. How was he going to tell them about the clearing and the tree. . . and the voice? One that had asked him if he wanted to stay with it?

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice the door open again to admit Dumbledore, Ron, Pomfrey, and McGonagall. Hermione sat in a chair that had been brought to the bed's side and studied the silent boy, only nodding in acknowledgement of those that entered the room.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, bringing Harry back to reality. He looked up into blue eyes that lacked their usual sparkle, swallowed, and nodded in greeting. "Hello, Professor Dumbledore."

"Nice to see you're awake, Harry." Pomfrey walked around to the other side of the boy, quietly looking the boy over with the use of a couple of spells. McGonagall merely stood back as Ron moved over to Hermione and Dumbledore stayed near the side of the bed. "We were most concerned when it was learned that you disappeared before lunch on Monday."

"Yes, sir. And I truely am sorry. I-I don't know how to explain what happened." Harry looked away from the gazes on him. "Though I guess I should try to."

Dumbledore exhaled heavily and sat down on the bed next to Harry, "That would probably be the wisest course. What happened after you left Professor Snape's classroom?"

Harry took a deep breath, exhaled and thought back to what seemed like only hours ago.

"I left his classroom. I remember walking along a hallway in the dungeons and suddenly being pulled back against the wall. I opened my mouth to scream but Profeesor Snape covered it with his hand. When I realized that it was him I just sank to the floor. He told me that I was going to have to do detentions. Then he left. I just sat there for a while to think when the bell rang and everyone was walking back to the Great Hall.

"I just sat there in an alcove, thinking, watching everyone walk by, lost in my own thoughts. . . Then suddenly I hear someone began to talk. It was Malfoy. He was talking to a painting across the hall. I'm sure that I heard him call it Lucious. . . I don't remember what happened next. I just know that for some reason I ran away. I just wanted to be alone.

"I ran out of the school, but I didn't even think about where I was going. I could only run. Then I remember a clearing in the forest with a single oak in the middle. . . A voice. . . I was only there moments. . . I-I," Harry paused. His head began to pound as he tried to remember the tree, he touched his temple and whimpered. "I can't remember what was said. Then I blacked out only to awaken here with Hermione and Ron."

Everyone looked down at the boy-who-lived in surprise. Dumbledore nodded. McGonagall strode over to the other side of Harry, her eyes hinting at emotions of motherly concern towards her pupil. Ron and Hermione however just waited knowing that if Harry was going to tell them more he'd likely wait until it was just the three of them.

"You over heard Draco Malfoy talking to Lucious?" Dumbledore asked, politely. Harry looked at him for a moment.

"Yes. But I can't remember what he said."

Another nod.

"And this voice? Was it threatening?" Harry shook his head, then instantly regretted it. Madam Pomfrey took this opportunity to interrupt.

"That's enough for now. You'll have to wait just a little longer to finish this conversation. Harry needs to take some pain-reliever potion and it'll start to effect him shortly."

"Of course, Poppy," the Headmaster said as he turned to leave the room.

"Professor, please! Where's Remus and Sirius?" Harry asked, calmly.

"They will be back shortly. You'll see, Harry," Dumbledore motioned for McGonagall to follow him and she quietly exited the room not even four steps behind him. The boy-who-lived turned back to his friends as they smiled at him softly and turned to go.

"Oh, wait!" Hermione swirled around and hurried over to Harry. "I forgot! Sirius got this back from Professor Snape when you left it in his classroom. He said to give it back to you as soon as you woke up so you could read it."

Hermione handed him the large leather bound tome that was, or rather, had been his father's journal (diary). He nodded and pulled it onto his lap, touching the coat of arms to again feel the tingle over his body. Pomfrey shook her head but left to quickly get the potion for Harry. Ron just watched, mildly interested.

"I still haven't begun to read it. I-I want to know more about my father, but it feels somewhat like I would be intruding to read it."

"You won't be intruding, Harry. I'm sure he would have wanted you to read it. Go ahead and open it." Harry thought for a moment and reached for the book. a hand gently caressing the spine before he took hold of the cover.

TBC. . .

AN: I love cliffhangers. They can always make a story tons more entertaining. Well, I'll try to write the next chapter as soon as possible and hope that you'll forgive the tardiness of this one. Please R/R.

I had to repost all the chapters up to here. But I'll try to get the Chapter VII up with in the next two days.


	8. Chapter VII

AN: Just want to say something! The tree will be explained later. I'm sorry, but the information about the tree brings about a discovery about Harry and it's a necessary factor in a later chapter.

Sorry, that I've been running late with this. I've been grounded and when I've had the chance to sneak to the computer I was busy trying to get chapters on my other fanfictions done. I'm really behind on my other stories.

My apology for being late with this chapter. Anyways, enjoy! I actually got to the detention scene that everyone was begging me for!

Chapter VII

Harry pulled at the cover of the large tome to open it but the cover refused to so much as budge. He tugged at it again, but still it remained as tightly shut as before. The dark-haired boy smiled self-mockingly as he fought the urge to laugh aloud. Hermione looked over at him curiously when he spoke, "Well, now. That was quite anti-climaxic!"

"Harry, you did check for locking spells didn't you?" The sixth year Gryffindor witch asked flatly.

The only answer she got was the spread of a light blush that crossed his face. Ron struggled to stifle his snicker quickly when Hermione turned to glare back at him. The boy-who-lived watched then chuckled coldly, sending shivers down the spines of his two best friends.

"I was so caught up in everything. It was so. . . I don't know. It just felt like I had a small part of my father back. It didn't even cross my mind to check it. . . To make sure that it was safe even. . . To remember what happened to Ginny." Harry laid back down, his head barely touching on the pillow just as Madame Pomfrey walked back into the room. She walked to the bed's side as Harry turned to his friend, "Hermione would you please find a way to unlock it for me? Please?"

The brunette witch reached out to take the book back with a resigned sigh. "I really should tell you I'm to busy with my studies and that this is probably something that you should do on your own. But seeing how you actually asked me politely and you're going to redouble your own studies when you get out. . . Right Harry?"

Harry nodded reluctantly at her glance.

"Then I'll see what I can find."

"Well, you do that Ms. Granger. Now off with you two. Harry needs to sleep. You can see him later, he'll be well enough to leave and continue with his classes." Madame Pomfrey passed a vial to Harry and he downed it in a gulp as Ron closed the door behind them. The medi-witch bustled around the room as Harry felt the potion work it's way into his blood. Then he slipped into unconscious once more.

**LATER THAT DAY**

"Mr. Potter, no need to tell you how it absolutely thrills me to know that you are deemed well enough to attend the detention that you missed on Tuesday night." Harry shifted uneasily from one foot to the other under the scathingly sarcastic tone. Only a responding shudder let the potions master know that the boy was listening to him. Harry continued to stand there under Snape's cold gaze. The older wizarded ignored the urge to roll his eyes and instead said, "Well? Hurry up and get in."

"Yes, sir," the boy squeaked. Harry scurried into the room, leaving a wide berth between the potions master and himself. The slam of the door startled the sixteen year old wizard and he whirled around to warily watch the older man. Snape said nothing as he quickly walked across the room to the supply closet, his robes just as billowy as ever.

"Mr. Potter. Seeing as I've recently discovered that you've been hiding your skills at potion-making during class, you will be making those restorative draughts on the list for the infirmary." Harry caught sight of the paper on the table where the potions master was vaguely pointing. "It is a rather simple test of your general working knowledge. I will be over seeing that you don't screw up anything as you work. Begin."

"Y-yes sir," Harry stammered as he cast a quick glance over the list and moved forward to pull the ingredients from the opened cabinet. Snape leaned back against the neighboring table with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Harry gulped as he set to work under the Professor's burning gaze.

Silence reigned in the classroom as the boy-who-lived quietly and quickly began to begin the preparations. Setting out several cauldrons he began chopping ingredients as he started on the calming draught. He lit a fire under the pale green liquid, waiting until it began to boil a bright blue before he started the numbing potion. Professor Snape watched on with an interested gleam in his eyes. Harry, meanwhile, was slowly relaxing a little as he stirred another cauldron and he extingished the flame beneath the first. All of the boy's attention going towards making the potions as well as he could.

The minutes ticked by, one by one, and Harry seemed to forget that anyone else was even there.

"Mr. Potter." Harry jumped in startlement and nearly dropped a large wooden ladle into the now cooling calming draught. Snape arched an eyebrow.

"Y-y-yes, S-sir?" Harry spun around to face the older wizard but he dropped his gaze to the faintly dusty floor.

"Why is it, that when all I did was say your name that you almost succeeded in leaping from your skin? Hmmm, Mr. Potter?"

He turned his head away completely, "I don't know why, sir."

The dark-haired Professor stepped closer and reached another Harry for a bit of the calming draught, "Drink this, Potter. The habit you've developed for leaping about at the slightest noise is rather annoying. Where's your 'Gryffindor bravery'?"

Harry silently took the potion in hand, gave a slight shake of his head and gazed at the floor without saying another word. The potions master let loose an almost silent sigh.

"Just bottle the rest of these potions while I get the other potion Poppy requested."

"Y-yes Professor," Harry muttered softly. Snape watched him down it before walking away. The green-eyed boy shivered as the potion began to work and proceeded with what he was told to do. He only vaguely listened to the noise of the Professor moving around in the storage room. And just as he was placing the cork on the last vial of potion, Snape returned to set down another potion before shrinking all of them and placing them in his pocket.

"Now, Potter, you will tell me how much you actually know about Potions."

The black haired boy jerked at the unexpected question, "Well, I. . . I once made Wolfsbane successfully and. . . this past summer I created a new form of dreamless sleep potion."

Severus's eyes widened slightly and nodded. He began to pace the length of the potions workshop and seemed to be thinking. Harry watched with a subdued expression of surprise.

_He isn't scowling,_ Harry thought, _I've never seen him without a sneer, a smirk, or scowl or his face. I've never gotten the chance to see that he actually looks nice before. Especially when he isn't trying to scare anyone._ The boy's eyes widened in surprise at the turn of his thoughts but dismissed them with a fast shake of his head. This definitely wasn't the time or the place to have those types of thoughts, As if I wasn't enough of a freak already.

The potions master watched the boy-who-lived even as he paced. He watched as the boy's eyes took on a slightly glazed look and suddenly the boy shook his head sharply, looked away, then shuddered. Snape just wanted to tell the boy to get out, but he looked up at the clock and saw that only an hour and a half passed. He'd never held anyone in detention for less than two hours before, but he stifled a sigh and turned to the boy.

"You're free to go now, Mr.Potter. But know this, you will begin taking extra lessons with me every Monday and Friday night from now on. And never again are you to lie to me about your abilties in anything." Harry looked up at him, stunned. He then nodded quickly.

"Yes, Professor."

Snape watched the boy leave as quickly as possible, practically running from the room as if some great and horrible creature was chasing him with the desire to consume him. That thought almost---almost mind you---brought a sardonic smile to the Professor's face. He snorted and turned back to sit at his desk. During this detention he had learned more than a few interesting things about the 'Gryffindor Golden Boy'. So he settled in comfortably to think, and he knew it was going to be a long night.

MOMOM

Harry slowed down as he reached the main castle and escaped the cold, dark dungeons. He was more than slightly confused over the happenings in detention. The potions master had been acting out of the norm. And there had been his own errant thoughts that had just confused and startled him. He'd have to watch himself more closely in the future.

The teenage wizard continued to walk the halls even as it got later. He ignored the fact that there were less and less students wandering the halls, curfew being in about ten minutes. He, on a whim, turned back to find Moaning Mytle's bathroom and walked directly over to the sink, hissing the word 'open'. As it slid back to reveal the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets, he felt himself shiver.

Then without even stopping to think about it, Harry swung himself down into the darkness. The sound of his shoes hitting the ground echoed off the walls of the tunnel, but he moved on. His eyes showed eeriely in the dark, the green unnaturally bright in the dimly lit walkway. Yet he trudged onward, not really thinking, just moving forward as if drawn to the large chamber. Harry quickly strode towards the center of the room, walking past the oversized bones, reminders of a battle long past, to a circular brick in the middle of the floor.

"Now what?" Harry muttered. He looked around, sighed, and sat. An urge to be alone had driven him to come to this place that no one else could reach. The teenage boy blew at a lock of hair hanging down in front of his eyes, it only fell back down again. He decided to ignore the stubborn lock of hair as a sharp pain ran through his body. He gasped, closing his eyes and whimpering to the empty chamber.

Harry's eyelids began to burn. He rubbed them and the pain worsened. He screamed and opened his eyes, the light emitted from his eyes shone so bright that there were no shadows that could hide from it. He was now in a place so bright that anyone else would have been permantly blinded by the intense, endless white light. He felt a temor run through his body but the pain was now slowly lessening. The light disappeared as he moaned in the cool air of the dark room. Harry struggled to sit up, his ribs aching.

"What the hell just happened?" The boy-who-lived gazed around at his blurry surroundings in now only mild discomfort. He felt as though his body had just rearranged itself to make room for something. He held his breath as he waited for his eyes to get less blurry, but nothing happened. Harry reached for his glasses and took the off, moving to clean them on his robe. He stopped suddenly, a spider scampering across the room in front of him. The amazed green eyes glanced around the room quickly, he could now see everything even better than he'd been able to with his glasses. The darkness that enveloped the huge chamber wasn't even an obstacle.

"Oh, Merlin!" He breathed. He ran a hand over a crack in the floor and blew some of the dust across the floor, then pocketed his glasses. He stood up to brush the dust from his robe. And then with a shake of his head, he turned to leave. And all he could think of was, _I think I need to write to Sirius._

TBC. . .

AN: These chapters are taking longer to get up because I no longer have internet or computer access in my home. I have to work on this after I get my work done in my computer classes. So I'm only getting to work on it about twenty minutes a day and right now I'm in SAC, Supervised Alternative Classroom. I'm at a friend's house to write. But as soon as I can I'm getting Chapter VIII done.


End file.
